


Lessons

by MajorWeak



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, College, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fucking, Handcuffs, Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Bondage, Wall Sex, blowjob, cunninglingus, handjob, professor/student, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: A fiery young woman finds herself unable to resist the urge to make a move on her college professor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The student is written up as of legal age.

Class had started and it felt like she hadn't slept at all. Pheonix made her way through the college halls with a coffee in hand, navigating her way to her classroom until reaching it to take a seat in the back of the room.

Professor Jeffries, a stocky, mid sized blonde, had only been teaching for a week now but had quickly caught the eye of Pheonix. He had a swagger in his walk and a smile that set fire to her insides, the glasses were what topped off his look. She'd only imagined seeing that muscular body unwrapped from its clothed confines.

Her bottom lip sunk deep into her teeth as she watched him walk around the room, hands occasionally waving to make their point. Her eyes never left him and she was even disappointed when class ended; finally decided to just make a move. Sure it could go wrong but it could also go very right.

The students were finally filing out and she quickly stuffed her books into her backpack before moving down to the front of the room. The professor looked up at her as he packed his things into his satchel and for a moment she didn't know what to say.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could get some extra help. I feel like I'm falling behind is all." There it was, an excuse, lame, horribly lame- but an excuse nonetheless.

Jeffries pulled the strap of his satchel over his shoulder and straightened his glasses. "Sure.. uh," the corner of his mouth locked up into a slight twist and he nodded. "How about you stop by my office after lunch and we can have a look at what you feel like you aren't understanding and we can try and catch you up."

On the inside Phoenix was largely relieved but she played it off calmly and nodded a thanks before tracking back up the stairs and out of the room. Now she just had to come up with a game plan, maybe straight forward or maybe subtle hints here and there. She didn't worry too much about lunch and instead waited and then went to the professors office.

She gave a soft knock on the door and was told to come in, thankfully there were no large glass walls and only a glass window, though it was too high up for anyone to be able to see in. As she stepped in her fingers flicked the lock behind her quietly as she moved to sit on the opposite side of him at his desk.

Being this close to him had her flustered and she was so thankful she wasn't choking on words or she knew she would look like an absolute idiot. Jeffries helped her catch up, not that she needed it but she would play the occasional dumb move so that she ended up sat closer to him, able to feel his knee against her own as he pointed to different things in the book that was splayed out on the desk.

Now was her chance. Make a move or coward out. Those were her only two options.

Her professor straightened up and pushed back a little in his chair as pheonix observed the writing in the book like she was actually taking all of this in. She took in a deep breath and then stood up, nudging his thighs apart before straddling his waist. She felt that little twitch in his leg the second she was straddling him and she couldn't help but praise herself mentally for getting a small reaction from him.

He cleared his throat, "Pheonix," he began, a sigh leaving his lips, "this can't happen." Though his body was betraying him and god did he wish that it wasn't and he couldn't bring himself to make an effort to move the young woman from his lap and instead swallowed a throaty groan when she ground her hips down against his crotch.

Jeffries found himself growing harder inside his jeans, wishing he wasn't, wishing this wasn't happening all the while letting her take his hands and rest them against her hips. He swallowed hard, watching Pheonix unbutton his shirt and pull it from his jeans so that her hands could roam over his muscular chest and toned abdomen.

It was exactly how she imagined it and as she leant forward and gently sucked along his throat his hands gripped tightly at her hips without realizing their actions. A groan fell loosely from his mouth without realizing it as her hands dug down to unbutton his jeans and then her own, standing to remove her own jeans aside and straddle his waist once more.

The animalistic urge he had now overcome common sense and he knew that when he lifted her shirt over her head and unclapsed her bra, letting it loosely fall over her shoulders where he bit a small mark. Pheonix eagerly moved down on her knees, kneeling between her professors thighs as she pulled out his thick, throbbing cock and wrapped her lips around the tip. The professor gingerly eased his hands into her hair, bunching the short locks and twisting them between his fingers while his head tipped back.

Jeffries knew he shouldn't be this hot over one of his students but the way she lusciously sucked the tip of his cock before completely taking in his length, earning a deep groan from the man above her. Hands tightened in brunette strands as his hips lifted and bucked, causing his cock to hit the back of her throat. His body began to tense and she sensed how close he was and so she stood up and moved to sit on the edge of his desk with a small smile.

"Don't touch yourself, just watch." Pheonix told him, not so much a demand as it was a question. She propped her legs up on the arms of his chair and dipped her finger between her thighs and over her wet slit before dragging it up and over her clit. Her small finger rolled the sensitive nub of nerves in tight circles, causing her to gasp softly, eyes closed and head tipped back; finger moving to push into her wanting cunt.

She began thrusting her fingers in and out, softly moaning for her professor, begging for more and it made his cock twitch and throb painfully before she finally couldn't take anymore. She moved back to straddle his waist and lined him up with her slick entrance.

She sunk down and his hand pressed tight against her mouth to forbid the loud moan that vibrated against his larger hand, his own tight groan causing his cock to twitch deep inside her. Pheonix pressed her hands against his shoulders and began bouncing herself against his length, his hands coming to her hips to help lift, and, as she lifted his hips would buck up.

"Yes, yes.. god please. Harder professor, please fuck me harded." She cried out softly in utter desperation. Jeffries growled and stood up to set her down against the edge of his desk where he put his hands either side of the wooden desk and gripped tight as he began fucking into her with a brutal force, leaving Pheonix crying against his shoulder in utter ecstasy.

"Yes, yes, yes! Professor Jeffries!" She all but screamed against his shoulder, her walls clamping around his cock and her small body jerking harshly with him having to hold her hips in place against the desk until one last wild thrust left him pulling out of her and shooting a thick stream of cum over her stomach and thighs.

Pheonix bought her finger to swipe his cum from her body, tilting his chin up with her other hand so that her professor could see her swallow his cum before dropping to her knees one more to suck the remainder of cum from his softening cock. The bell rang and she got up and pulled her clothes back on, giving her professor a filthy kiss before she left with her backpack and books in hand.p


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phenonix's dying urge for her professor gives her an idea to let him know how she thinks of him and what those thoughts do.

Jeffries couldn't believe what had unravelled in his office just days ago, cursing himself more and more as the days passed. Though the thoughts drove him wild and kept him awake some nights, leaving him wanting more, unable to believe the way he was even thinking, not only as a man or a detective, but as a father, being sexually attracted to a woman who was young enough to be his own daughter.

Phoenix found herself thinking about Jeffries more and more, insatiable and full of lust. After class she wandered to his lecture hall and found it empty with nothing but her professors laptop left on the desk. She grinned, locking the door before moving down the stairs to the chair at his desk where she sat and opened his laptop. She brought up the camera and began recording, slowly stripping down until she was naked.

She made sure that the screen caught a full body view of herself and with a grin she bent over, showing off her ass and bare pussy for him, dipping her finger down to toy with her slit before sitting back down. Her hand gripped her breast and kneaded at her nipple, pulling and pinching as she dipped two fingers into her wet pussy, moaning loudly.

"Mm professor. I love your cock." Her head dipped back, mouth parting as her eyes closed. "Please fuck my pussy, sir. I've been such a good girl." She gasped as she began thrusting her fingers, curling them so she hit her g spot with every stroke. Her mind went blank and filled with desire for her professor, to feeling that thick cock fill her again and again until her legs were left shaking and her body a trembling mess.

"Professor, yes yes! Just like that. I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

She cried loudly, whimpering and moaning through her haze and finally caught her breath back enough to bring her fingers to her lips and taste her own juices. "I hope you enjoyed that professor. I'll be playing with my cunt in class tomorrow, thinking about your cock."

Pheonix stopped the recording and saved it to his desktop before she closed the lid and pulled her clothes back on. She made sure to check that the halls were clear before leaving the room, only to pass by her professor in the hall and brush her hand against his crotch as they passed each other.

It took everything inside him to not grab her arm and pull her into his room and do dirty and obscene things to her. He set his satchel down on his desk and opened up his laptop only to find a new file saved on his desktop. He clicked on it and his eyes lit up at the sight before him, a show that the student he'd fucked in his office had put on for him.

He stretched his arm to close to lid but found himself gripping it instead as his eyes fixated on the screen, his chest flushed red and his cock throbbed in his jeans. He rolled his hips up and grunted at the friction of his cock rubbing against the fabric of his jeans, giving him enough friction to not even need to stroke himself. Jeffries continued watching and the urge was to strong to ignore.

He rubbed his hardened shaft through his jeans and then unzipped his fly and pulled it out, gripping it harshly and stroking it hard, fast and desperately. His cock was a deep red in his hand, the slit of his head leaking pre cum and coating his large and now veined hand. It almost ached to touch, throbbing and twitching and with one last stroke he stood up and aimed his cock at his screen.

"Nngh, ahh fuck!" He all but shouted, hips jerking intensely as he shot stream after stream of hot cum over his screen. His free hand gripped the desk to keep him upright as his legs wobbled and his hips twitched ferosciously as he milked every drop of cum that he had in him and let it spill over his hand, desk and laptop screen.

He collapsed forward against his desk on his elbows, hips still giving the occasional twitch as he steady his breathing and then worked on cleaning himself up as well as his desk and laptop. Right now he knew he should call Steve and have him pull him from this case immediately, he even almost hit call as he looked at his partners number on his phone; cursing himself for not being able to do it.

He deleted the video and cleared his trash before searching through the database to find his students number, to which he whipped his phone back out of his pocket and thumbed the number in.

[Text] Phenoix, we CAN NOT keep doing this. It's so wrong... my god you're bad, so dirty and bad. -J

Pheonix looked at her phone, frowning as she began reading over the text but grinning by the end of it.

[Text] You're right. I'm very bad and a dirty girl. Isn't that why you should be punishing me. Fuck my ass nice and hard and leave your cum dripping down my thighs. -P

[Text] Oh god. Well, naughty girls do need punishing. See me after class tomorrow for detention! -J


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Jeffries stays restrained but looks to his friend for some release. Will he get caught out in his undercover act?

Jeffries had been irritable all evening, his mind racing in the most irrational way. He couldn't get that sight out of his mind and sleeping was definitely not going to happen anytime soon. He needed something much more than his hand right now and so he reached for his phone and called his partner, inviting him over for a beer.

He pushed himself out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a tee before he moved out into the kitchen, taking two beers from the fridge. Steve could hear the desperation in his friends voice on the other end of the phone. It wasn't like they hadn't had this sort of night before, leading to events that were wonderful for the both of them.

So Steve made his way to Danny's house and pulled into the driveway, locking his truck when he jumped out and gave a light knock at the Jersey mans door before entering to see Danny sat on the couch, beer already half drank and his hair messily slicked back. He half smiled as he walked over and slumped beside him, picking the beer up off of the coffee table to take a sip before he felt a desperate hand rubbing at his crotch, almost causing him to spill his beer before he was able to set it down.

Steve was quick to flip this around and jump on top of Danny, legs either side of his waist as he unbuttoned the haole's shirt and trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his chest and to his hip where he bit down as he fumbled the buckle of Danny's belt, using it to tie his hands together and keep them above his head as he slipped down and took the blondes throbbing cock into his hot, wet mouth.

Danny groaned, hands balling above his head as his hips bucked upward in a desperate attempt for more. The brunette flicked his eyes up to meet his partners and then grinned around him as he relaxed his throat and impaled his own mouth against the thick length of his partner. He threw his head back, eyes closing and mouth gaping as the Navy Seal worked his cock with expert experience, his tongue swirling around the shaft as his head bobbed and caused the blonde to howl out.

The seal slicked off his partner with a loud 'pop' smiling as he shook his head and lightly bought his hand around his partners throat, squeezing gently as he leant in close. "Not yet, Danno." He growled, his sparse hand tugging his cargo pants over his hips to free his cock before pulling a condom from the pocket. He used both hands to unwrap the foil and roll the sleeve over his own length, leaning down to kiss his partner with heat as he reached for some lube and began to work Danny open.

Danny bit hard against Steve's lip, almost drawing blood, as his two fingers began to work his tight hole open. He was dizzy with want and taken with a lust filled haze as he finally felt his hole filled with the chiseled seals own cock, filling him and stilling to let him adjust. The brunette shifted and held Danny's legs around his waist as he began an unrelenting pace of deep and hard thrusts, moans mixed in each other's mouths.

"Ngh.. harder." Moaned Danny, fingers curling through brunette locks before moving to grip broad shoulders. Steve grabbed the arm of the couch for leeway, using that advantage to pull himself in deeper as he slammed his hips harder, causing Danny to cry out as he began stroking his cock in rythym with his partners hips.

Danny's eyes roll back into his head, his hips twitching and body jerking as his cum shoots and covers his chest, stomach and chin, moaning loudly and Steve can only grunt and groan as he cums, thanking the heavens before slumping against his friend.

Danny lets out a soft breath and watches as steve moves to remove the condom and throw it in the trash while Danny gets up to clean himself up and get himself a bottle of water. There was a look share do between the two, Steve curious am duchess Danny raising a finger.

"Do not ask, because I promise you do not want to know." Danny stated, matter of factly, before gulping down large mouthfuls of water.

"Well considering the last time that happened was when uh, you and Rachael broke off again, I'm kinda wondering what it was this time? Though I'm not complaining." The Seal tells his partner as he goes back to the couch to finish his beer, looking to husband partner as he just shakes it off and smooths his hair back. "Someone at the college?" He questions, perking up when Danny awkwardly sighs. "Are you gonna tell me who it is or am I gonna have to do some recon?"

"Woah, calm down there Rambo. There's no need for recon, this is Hawaii not some jungle or navy mission that you need intel on. Do you always have to be such a neanaderthal huh? You putz."

Steve gives a smile, hands raised in almost defeat. "Alright, calm down buddy. But if there's gonna be more of this than let me know so I can stock up on supplies."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Steve share smiles, laughs and deep conversations; conversations Steve would otherwise avoid and Danny wouldn't usually go into too much detail about either.

"You ever just, meet someone that drives you crazy, not just physically." Danny paused, a sigh leaving his lips before a deep breath is sucked in. "Someone that challenges you."

Steve perks up once more, broad shoulders loosening as he leans forward some and tunes his brain to what his partner is saying. He can remember every intricate detail when he first met Catherine, the way she drove him crazy and challenged him and so came a nod. "I know exactly what you mean, buddy. What you have to do is distinguish if it's just your brain or if it's your heart."

Danny groaned when the seal spoke, eyes closed, thumb and index finger pinched at the bridge of his nose, forehead crinkled as the frustration became upon his face again. "I don't know... it's all very confusing but it doesn't matter anyway because I'm sure I'll just screw it up at some point or the other."

The brunette shook his head, giving his friend a light nudge to the arm, almost as a giddy up. "Come on, Danny, we talked about this remember? You can't keep thinking like that, it's not healthy." He tells him once more, hoping that maybe his brain just needed a reminder of his words of wisdom. "And you'll never know anything unless you give it a try."

Danny nods, brushing it off, hand coming up to read the watch on his wrist. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten and he really didn't want to drive home at this time of night only to have to wake up in a few hours and he did have a spare set of clothes in his car.

"Let's finish this conversation tomorrow?" Danny questioned, "I need sleep, this whole professor thing has my sleep schedule all sorts of messed up." He stands, stretching out before he gives a thoughtful nod toward the stairs.

Steve laughs and follows, tracking up the stairs to collapse in his bed beside Danny and pull him into his muscular body and hold him there against him. All Danny can do is smile and close his eyes, breathe out a breath of air and fall asleep.

-

Pheonix arrives to class, taking her usual seat, sporting some skinny jeans, a trench coat and her favourite pair of combat boots. Her eyes immediately look up in front when her professor steps into sight and it's hard to keep her composure at just the mere sight of him. Professor Jeffries manages to ignore her gaze, in fact, he manages to ignore her all together.

The young woman sees this as him maybe regretting his choices, so she stays quiet and gets her work done. She didn't know if they would talk about it or if they would pretend that it never happened but she could certainly take a hint. Once class was over she proceeded to her next, which was thankfully her only other class for the day.

Danny proceeded to sit at his desk, leant forward with his face in his hands. He then took his glasses off to rub his eyes, slipping them back on. He couldn't take his mind off of his student, driven wild by just the thought of her, and so began his wandering of the halls to try find her. 

He thinks about stopping himself when he sees her, striding alone down the hall like she owns the place, a confidence that Danny admired. He observed his surroundings and then done a quick dash down the hall, gently grabbing her wrist to pull her aside and into an empty room.

"Uh, hey.. hi." There was a moment where a nervous chuckle rumbled from his chest and let out a boyish smile, his narrowed and nose crinkled. "See, I'm not.... well.." Danny breathed a frustrated sigh, index finger pointed up as if it would help his statement. "I'm bad at these things."

The silence could almost be heard and Danny bounced back and forth on his heels, nervous, lip sunk into his teeth as her hand gripped his arm and her short nails dug into his flesh. First he's shocked, then she hunches slightly and guides his hand into her jeans, his thick fingers finding the vibrator she has pressed against her clit.

He swallowed hard, reaching to lock the door with his sparse hand, lips crashing hard against her own as he turns her around and presses her against the wall. He groans, dipping lower to find her underwear soaked, grinning as he kissed along her neck and moved down to his knees, hands working her jeans undone before a firm tug leaves them pooled around her ankles.

Danny's eyes go up as he closes in to her clit, the scruff of his face scraping her sensitive pussy. His eyes are filled with something darker, driven by more than lust, something primal that he'd only just now shown. His tongue swirls around the bud, licks long and slow strokes from her slit and back to her throbbing clit.

Danny smirks against her core, tongue pushing inside her, mouth sucking her bud into his mouth, nibbling softly and used his scruff to his own advantage. His hands moved to her ass, squeezing and kneading, using that hold to pull her as close to his face as he could. 

When she came she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling hard, holding back as best she could her moans. Phoenix wanted to scream his name, leave marks on his body and leave him with a reminder of her, but she couldn't do that, not here.

He stood, letting her step out of her jeans before tugging and kicking his own off. He pressed her back against the wall, standing up on tip toes to slide his hard cock into her, hand clutching her shoulder, the other on her hip. He whined when he felt how tight she felt around him, hips juddering just slightly before his hips move in slow strokes.

"Ah...god," he grunts against her ear and his hand grips her shoulder tighter. He wants to bury himself inside her, as deep as he can and so he thrusts up as hard as he can, grunting in her ear, his hand moving from her hip to cover her mouth and keep those moans from slipping out.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered against his hand, giving Danny just the opportunity that he wanted. "Babe," he grunted, hips twitching as he came, causing her own undoing as she felt his cum fill her, his face buried into the side of her neck, sweat falling down his temples as his eyes squeezed shut.

He opened his eyes with a look of ecstasy that had washed over him, his hair fallen to the side of his face and his mouth still partly a gape. He collected himself, pulling his jeans back up with his boxers, zipping himself back up. He slicked his hair back and tucked his shirt in before he picked her vibrator up off the floor and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans when she pulled them back up.

"You do very unusual things to me, Pheonix."


	5. Chapter 5

"Until next time, Professor." A statement that almost made it feel like his heart would jump out of his chest and fall into her hands like it was some meaningless toy to be thrown away later on, but, at the same time he hoped to god, hell, he prayed, that he wouldn't be the one ending up heartbroken if this ever were to end. Actually, he hoped neither one of them would end up heartbroken if this didn't end up lasting. Though he pushed that thought aside as his gaze averted to her stride out of the empty room and back down the hall, causing him to groan in thought as he turned and walked in the opposite direction to her.

-

It felt like he hadn't seen her for months as the days flew by and it made him sick inside like a lost puppy in a storm and the only person he knew he could turn to about this was his partner, the navy seal, Steve. So Danny heads into the palace where he finds his boss sat in his office filling in paperwork and ordering parts for his fathers car over ebay, which Danny had warned him about doing only a million times now. Steve merely takes a peek from his paperwork to his partner, then adverts his attention back to the task at hand, swearing to himself at the price on the screen in front of him, the bid now going way above his price range which was where he drew the line and withdrew from the bidding war that had been entailing all day.

"Ebay again?" Questions Danny, a stupid smile on his face, "I'm beginning to think that there ain't a brain in there at all, Macho man." Danny always loved to tease his partner and get a reaction from him and now was certainly no different to any other day, more so now if any, thanks to Steve's boiling frustration. He pulls up the seat opposite the brunette and sits back with his leg folded over his knee, brow risen, chin resting in hand and finger upon lip.

"Not one more word, Daniel, ok. I've been in this bidding war all day and in the last ten minutes someone goes all out and outbids me. So that was a waste of my entire day, just..." A deep breath is exhaled and his blonde partner laughs, waving his hand like the maniacal bastard he is when it comes to Steve's unacknowledged absence of common technology knowledge. "What's with you and your droopy face huh? Is it that girl again, the student, from what I gathered. The legal aged student." He speaks with a warning in his tone and Danny knows exactly what he means and does not take offense to it at all.

Danny nodded, "Yes, Steven, it is about the girl and yes, she is legal. She's somewhere in her early to mid twenties..." a pause, "it makes me feel, kind of wrong but it feels so right too. I'm just... I guess I'm confused here and I don't really know what I should do." He sighed deeply, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And I know that this operation is on it's last few days so I'm struggling to figure out what it is that I should do."

Steve takes in his friends words, taking a quiet moment to think about what has been said and try to offer him so advice and peace of mind. "Well, if you like her then why don't you tell her? I mean, sure age is an unusual thing but it's not like she's fifty years under you. That and she might feel the same way. Just wait until the case is done with and then arrange to take her out for coffee and talk to her, open up a little and take it slow." Maybe it's not the best advice Steve has given him but he tried his hardest and spoke from his heart, in fact, he wanted Danny to be happy and knew that he deserved it as much as any other person in the world did, maybe even more.

Danny gives a nod, waves his hand and then leaves the palace to go home and mull it over while he spent some time with Grace and Charlie. He didn't know why he hadn't seen her lately and he thought that maybe, just maybe, she had run out already before anything could get too serious, then he thought that she could be sick or even dealing with family issues, like he would even begin to remotely know. He read Grace and Charlie their stories before bed and made sure they were both tucked in and fast asleep before going back downstairs to sit down and flip through the television. Danny found himself easily bored because he couldn't think straight, which led him to sending a text to Phoenix and arrange to meet with her for coffee in a few days. His fingers tapped away against the screen of his phone as his looked back up at the screen in front of him and tried not to go out of his mind waiting for a reply.

A while later he got his reply and a sigh of relief left his lips when he read that she would agree to meeting him at a place of his choosing. That put Danny at ease and helped him make his way to bed and fall asleep to get some sleep before class started back up again for him tomorrow.

-

The days seemed to go by quickly and Danny found himself gulping down nervous breath as he waited by Kamakona's shrimp truck for the woman, sat at his table with a fresh coffee from across the street where he had ordered her one too, just taking a guess at what she liked and what she didn't. When Phoenix finally turned up with her usual swagger, Danny swallowed nervously and stood from his seat to greet her with a very awkward handshake. Phoenix gave him an odd look as they both sat down and she thanked him for the coffee, taking small mouthfuls while Danny tried stringing a sentence together and then pitted himself to actually say those words to her in the right order without sounding like an absolute schmuck.

"I uh... look I gotta tell you something and I'm trying to do it without stumbling over my words or sounding like a putz.." He takes a pause and let out a long breath. "I'm not a professor, I am actually a Detective with five O. I was undercover to take down dealers at the college and we kind of ended up starting this really wonderful thing and I haven't been able to think straight."

Phoenix smiled and set her coffee down, moving her hand into the inside of her jacket pocket to pull out her own badge and show it off to the man in front of her, almost laughing at this whole situation. "Well Detective, I kind of figured that you weren't really a professor. I'm not a student either, I was just bought over here from Manhattan and into HPD as a detective and put undercover for a small drug ring that had been started up on the campus. I'm Ashley Myers, but everyone calls me Ash."

Danny's eyes widened and his jaw hung open as he took in every bit of information that he had just been told by her, unable to believe the situation as it unfolded. "Huh.." Was all that he could form for the smallest of moments. "Well, I'm Danny Williams.." He laughed, making a move to shake his head and rub over that stubble jaw of his that she knew felt all to good against her cool skin. "You look way too young to be a detective, sorry I'm uh just a little surprised is all."

The woman laughed, giving the smallest of shrugs to go with the smile that curved her lips so gracefully that it made Danny have to swallow a lump in his throat. "Well, makeup is a hell of a thing, Danny. I bet you didn't think that this whole thing would end up turning out like this."

-

The conversation goes on and they laugh and talk over coffee and the both of them feel the connection they have like electricity running through their veins and igniting every inch of their bodies and Danny could not be happier with how this had turned out. They of course exchanged numbers so that they had a proper number and not the ones that they had both been using while they were working undercover and then they arranged to go out for a dinner date the next night. Danny made sure he walked her to her car and then got straight in his so that he could go and tell his hot headed, neanderthal partner how well the day had gone for both himself and Ash. Steve laughed, unable to stop himself for a good minute because what were the chances of that ever happening anywhere in the world, only that could happen to someone on his team but deep down he really was happy for Danny and very happy that the two of them seemed to have such a good connection.


End file.
